


Slicer

by Buttons15



Series: Star Wars AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15
Summary: Satya Vaswani is a very disciplined Jedi Sentinel on a simple mission. Sombra is a peculiar slicer with her own agenda.Part of the Discord Star Wars AU





	

The meditations were always the first thing on Satya’s mornings. Discipline was of essence in following the Code, and she was nothing if not disciplined. She closed her eyes.

_Focus._

The beginning was always the hardest of it all. Collecting her scattered thoughts, she concentrated on her breathing – cold air filling her nostrils, warm air leaving her lungs. She moved, tapping her bare feet on the ground once, twice. Some would rather cleanse themselves while sitting or lying down.

Satya preferred motion.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

She joined her hands above her head and exhaled. Feelings had always been her weak spot, and the Code fit her well on dealing with them. She focused on her emotions, one by one, allowing herself to experience them fully before letting each of them go. It was important to be honest with herself, and so she faced even the unpleasant anxiety that always came before a mission.

She moved her arms in circular motion, hopping on one foot and then the other, letting the passions which clouded her mind be dissipated by the burning of her muscles.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

She twirled, spreading her open palms in the air. It was knowledge she lived for, and it was ultimately knowledge she sought with this and all other missions. Satya’s life was an eternal quest for Truth.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Satya steadied her breathing. She slowed down her movements, transitioning to a quieter dance. Shorter, more precise movements. If before she flickered like fire, now she flowed like water. To follow the Code, she knew she needed both:  vigor and precision, something she could only obtain through peace of mind.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

She danced to music only she could hear. Her movements were now in perfect synch with the Force, and she could feel the energy fill her like a vessel, from the crown of her head and seeping down her _chakras._ Her skin tingled.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

She opened her eyes and flicked her thumb. Her lightwhip whooshed into life, bathing the room in green light. She released her pent up energy by cracking it in the air, incorporating it into her dance. Balance was key with the whip. Like every laser weapon, its mastery required both muscle memory and use of the force, yet Satya would dare say with the whip, harmony was most critical.

Her movements grew more and more frantic, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

And then, abruptly, she stopped, lifting her palm and holding the weapon perfectly still in the air with the Force alone. She counted from one to ten, and then back. The whip did not like such unnatural means of containment. Her heartbeat sped up with the strain.

One to ten, and then back.

She did it three times, and then she let go, immediately switching the weapon off as she released it.

Satya drew a deep breath and then exhaled, ready to start the day.

 

* * *

 

The mission was, theoretically, as simple as it got. A theft would happen – not of an object, but of data. Satya was there to stop it. She didn’t know how the Order came by that information and it didn’t really matter. Her objective was clear.

And so she sat on the room next to the one where the terminal in question was, and she waited. The Order had told her the day of the programmed attack, but not the hour. The environment around bothered her, as it often did, and she unconsciously repelled particles of dust with the Force. She stared at the picture frame across the room, how it was lightly tilted to the side.

Satya set it straight with a flick of her finger.

Time passed. No one came. The room was in disarray. Weaving tendrils of the Force between her fingers, she moved the furniture around. The chair a little to the left, the table to lean against the opposite wall, the piles of paperwork neatly stacked.   

With every relocation, she could feel the flow of energy within the room change, the Force circulating better as chaos was converted to harmony. Things fell into place with what felt like little clicks within her mind, and when she was finally done, the Force entered the place like a gust of fresh air where it was previously stale.

She exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

And then something _shifted_ and something _changed_ , a chill on the back of her spine, and she knew her target had arrived. Satya stood. She walked over to the next room to meet her foe, her mind empty of expectations.

 _Somehow_ , she was still disappointed.

The slicer, whoever she was, was doing such a sloppy work with the server it made her skin itch. There were bolts and wires everywhere and the Jedi estimated the woman was more likely to accidentally destroy the information than to actually steal it. The metal lid that covered the server’s physical box had been thrown halfway across the room and it disrupted her carefully crafted Force flow like a stone in the middle of a river.

Her eye twitched. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

“Just a moment, I’m busy,” the slicer replied. Satya frowned.

“I am placing you under arrest for theft of Jedi Order information,” she announced. “Come with me of your own free will and you will suffer no physical harm.”

“Yeah, yeah, not now, give me another couple minutes.”

Her frown turned into a scowl. Reaching to her hip, she picked up her lightwhip and switched it on. The sound of the activating lasers finally got the slicer’s attention, and she turned around to face Satya.

“Woah, woah, woah, _amiga_ , aren’t you a Jedi?”

“I…yes.” The whip hummed. She resisted the urge to crack it in the air.

“So, isn’t there something on the Jedi manual that says you can’t kill an unarmed opponent?”

Satya didn’t like where the other was going with that. “…yes.”

The slicer raised her open palms in the air. “I’m unarmed,” she pointed to the whip with her left hand. “That thing looks dangerous.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could think of a comeback something beeped and the slicer returned her attention to the equipment. “Oh, that’s that.”

_Wait what_

Realizing she had been tricked and the other now held the information, Satya took a step forward, and this time she _did_ crack the whip. “Surrender and hand over the information. You don’t have to get hurt.”

“Wait!” the slicer halted her again.  “Let me, uh, let me grab a weapon so we can properly kill each other.”

It _sounded_ like the honorable thing to do, and so Satya waited. The slicer shoved the chip with the stolen information on a pocket of her backpack, then shuffled through it for whatever she was going to use. When she didn’t find it on the front pocket, she opened the bag’s back and rummaged.

“ _Donde mierda_ did I leave the thing _,_ ” she muttered as things clanked. “I’m Sombra, by the way.”

_This is ridiculous_

“My name is –”

“Satya Vaswani, Jedi Sentinel, I know,” the other absently interrupted, patting her back pockets. “Oh! Here it is.” Sombra pulled out a metal rod from her pocket and tapped it against her open palm.

_Is that – that can’t be…?_

The slicer shook her weapon in the air, breaking about five hundred safety rules in the process. “Goddamn thing won’t turn on –”

The lightsaber buzzed into life, its purple blade nearly burning Sombra’s ear off in the process.

“A Jedi,” Satya blinked. “…you?”

“Something like that, yeah,” the other replied, feet moving to a fighting stance. “Let’s _dance_.”

The way she said it gave Satya pause, almost as if she _knew –_

Hesitating was a mistake. Sombra was on her before she could even blink, and she deflected a blow with her whip on sheer reflex. She backed away, wary, trying to crack the other’s fighting style. The sloppiness, she immediately realized, was a façade. That woman was _very_ well trained.

Dance they did. Neither could get the upper hand, though at that point Satya had the distinct feeling she was being tested, and the thought hit a nerve within her. She whipped. Sombra parried, but didn’t attack. Whether the slicer was truly overwhelmed by her blows or deliberately holding back, Satya could not tell. She gritted her teeth with frustration.

 _There is no passion, there is serenity,_ she repeated to herself every time she struck, though the impasse made her impatient. Flicking her wrist, she sent a chair flying in the other’s direction, but the slicer dodged it with ease, purple lightsaber splitting the furniture in half and then moving in an arch to intercept the lightwhip.

 She hissed in anger. Her control over her weapon wavered. She exhaled, regaining focus.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

And then she saw it – a window of opportunity. She directed her mind’s eye at the metal server lid behind her foe, willing it to move, and the Force turned her thoughts into reality. The lid flew from Sombra’s back, heading straight for her nape –

The slicer lifted an open palm in the air, and the world went still. The lid stopped on its tracks and _so did Satya’s whip_. She realized with a hint of terror that she couldn’t move.

“Nice.” Sombra cracked a grin at her, eyes twinkling. “But I believe it’s time for me to go. It has been a pleasure, miss Vaswani.” The other closed her hand into a fist. “ _Apagando las luces._ ”

The lights flickered and for a split second, the room was engulfed in darkness.

When they returned, Sombra was gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Will I write more of this AU? Probably  
> \- What else am I writing on this AU? _phamercy okay I am weak for those two_  
>  \- Are there more people writing this AU? Yes, a ton, Star Wars nerds rejoice


End file.
